


One Plus One Equals My Husband

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Following the defeat of Majin Buu, everyone waits for the Dragon Balls to be reusable again so they can wish for Vegito to defuse. In the meantime, Bulma and Chi-Chi decide to enjoy the perks of a man with both of their husbands' best qualities.





	One Plus One Equals My Husband

** One Plus One Equals...My Husband? **

_During the fateful battle with Majin Buu, Goku and Vegeta, at their wits end used the Supreme Kai's Potara Earrings to fuse together into the ultimate warrior Vegito. Vegito's overwhelming power quickly put an end to the malicious Majin Buu. Thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, the Earth and all her people were restored, minus their memories of Majin Buu. Following this however, Vegito was left unable to separate back into Goku and Vegeta. Thanks to a brilliant suggestion by Gohan, the Z-Fighters have opted to use the Earth's Dragon Balls in six months to get their two favorite Saiyans back. But what will become of Vegito in the meantime?_

_[Mt. Paouzu, afternoon]_

"Okay boys, ready for another schooling?" said a smug faced Vegito, his arms crossed.

"Not today, I just came from school," replied a confident Gohan.

"We'll show you who has the better fusion!" added Gotenks.

Vegito could only smirk as Gotenks transformed to his Super Saiyan form and Gohan powered up to his Ultimate state.

"Going all out from the start boys? Well, I suppose we can skip the warm up."

Vegito nonchalantly transformed into his Super Saiyan state just as Gohan and Gotenks rushed him together. Casually tilting his head back, Vegito dodged a high kick from Gohan just in time to counter with one of his own. As Gohan fell back, Gotenks followed up with a rapid barrage of punches.

"Miracle Rapid Bullet Punches!!"

Not once uncrossing his arms, Vegito lifted his leg and countered each of Gotenks' punches with his feet.

"You know, maybe you should focus less on your attack names..." Vegito raised his leg up high and brought it down onto Gotenks' head slamming him into the ground. "...and more on their execution."

"Mkay...dassit!!(Okay, THAT'S IT!)" Gotenks grumbled from the dirt. Snapping back to his feet, Gotenks hastily transformed into Super Saiyan 3 just as Gohan recovered and returned to counterattack.

Vegito effortlessly bobbed and weaved his way away from his sons' attacks, a combined expression of pride and boredom on his face.

[Meanwhile]

While the Saiyans battled their bout, the women of their houses were enjoying a peaceful discussion about their current situation over a large set of snacks.

"So, two months down and four more to go," said Bulma as she grabbed a muffin. "Still, this whole switching houses every month thing worked out better than I thought."

Following the initial decision to separate Vegito with the Dragon Balls, the issue of where Vegito would stay came up. Naturally, Bulma and Chi-Chi were none to keen on giving up a man who was technically their husband to anyone, especially each other. Before anything too chaotic could take place, it was quickly suggested that Vegito stay with one family each month for the next six months, that way, he spends equal time with both Goku and Vegeta's families before being split apart.

"Maybe, but I'll feel much better once I have my Goku back to normal," Chi-Chi replied sipping a cup of tea.

Bulma let out a chuckle. "Believe it or not, I've actually enjoyed my time with Vegito."

"Really?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. Sure he trains just as much as Vegeta, but he also comes out of the gravity room much more often and spends more time with Trunks too."

"Well..." Chi-Chi thought back to the previous month. "...you're not exactly wrong," Chi-Chi agreed. "Vegito has been spending a lot of time with the boys. I just wish they'd do more than just train together all the time especially Gohan."

"Well...I don't know about you, but he's been doing plenty more than just training with Trunks. Sometimes...let's just say I train with him too," Bulma said wriggling her eyebrows.

"B-Bulma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, her face a deep shade of scarlet at Bulma's implication.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't gone a few good rounds with Vegito," Bulma retorted.

Her face as red as an apple, Chi-Chi looked aside and said, "Actually..."

"Wait...you seriously haven't!?" shrieked a shocked Bulma.

Chi-Chi could only nod with a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"But why?" Bulma asked.

"It just...feels wrong," replied Chi-Chi. "Doing THAT with someone other than Goku."

"Technically, Vegito IS half Goku so there's nothing for you to feel guilty about," Bulma assured her.

"I know you're right...but still...he's half Vegeta too," Chi-Chi replied. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Hmmm...and here I thought that after seven years, you'd jump at the chance to have some action in bed again," Bulma sighed.

"Well...we have done a little," Chi-Chi admitted. "But we never went all out. I just don't have it in me to go there completely."

"Well...how far have you gone?" asked Bulma. "You can't give me info like this and not give me details."

Chi-Chi sighed. Taking another sip of tea, she began to reminisce to her and Vegito's first session.

_[Flashback]_

_Chi-Chi had stripped down to her scanties, and sat awkwardly on the bed, covering her intimate areas as she watched Vegito lay eyes on her._

_"What's wrong? Second thoughts already?" Vegito asked._

_"Actually yes," Chi-Chi replied. "I know the situation, but this still feels like I'm being unfaithful to Goku."_

_Vegito chuckled as he approached her. "Don't worry about that. I may not be all Goku, but I am still your husband." 'Or is it the other way around?' Vegito thought placing a hand to his chin._

_"Either way, all you have to do is lay back, relax, and enjoy."_

_Before Chi-Chi could protest, Vegito sealed her lips with his own and forcibly thrust his tongue into her mouth. The stunned Chi-Chi quickly retaliated by thrashing her tongue against his and pulling him in, holding him tightly against her body._

_Vegito took the opportunity to snake his hand down and slip it beneath her bra, giving her breast a firm squeeze._

_"Kyaaa...!" Chi-Chi squeaked breaking the kiss._

_Vegito plaaced both hands on Chi-Chi's breasts before he forced his lips back onto hers, his harsh groping making her moan into his mouth. As her cries reverberated against his tongue, Vegito placed his fingers at the tips of Chi-Chi's breasts and lightly pinched her nipples._

_"Iyyahn!" Chi-Chi squealed, breaking the kiss yet again and instinctively darting away from Vegito, who had a mischievous grin on his face._

_"You know, I'm enjoying this so far, but this thing is getting in the way."_

_With a light chuckle, Vegito pointed at Chi-Chi's chest and formed a small energy blade with two fingers._

_"Wha-!? What are you doing with that!?" Chi-Chi shrieked backing away._

_As Chi-Chi retreated, the blade continued to extend until she was metaphorically pinned against the back of the bed. The blade kept inching closer and closer until it barely touched the fabric of her bra._

_With a grin and a simple upwards point, the blade sliced Chi-Chi's bra apart at the front and the white silk cloth fell down onto the bed, exposing Chi-Chi's mounds with an enticing bounce._

_"H-hey!"_

_Chi-Chi didn't have the chance to get mad about the ruined garment as Vegito quickly used one hand to pin Chi-Chi down onto the bed and wasted no time in sticking his tongue out against her hardening nipples._

_"Ahh..."_

_Taking her entire nip into his mouth, Vegito eagerly sucked her while fondling her other breast with his hand. Chi-Chi's chest would continually expand as she panted at Vegito's intense pleasuring of her mammaries._

_"Yeeeek!"_

_Chi-Chi's body twitched violently when Vegito held Chi-Chi's nipple between his teeth and lightly bit down. Slowly but surely, he'd increase the pressure in his mouth before Chi-Chi's nipple began to sting in an ironically pleasing sort of way._

_"Ow...that...kind of hurt a little..." Chi-Chi protested._

_"Oh? Well how about here?"_

_"Iyaaaak!"_

_Chi-Chi squealed as Vegito repeated his previous actions on her opposite breast. Aw he continue to bite and lick Chi-Chi's mounds, he pointed his finger downwards and once again formed a small energy blade._

_Taking caution not to accidently hurt her, Vegito extended the blade until it slipped inside of her white panties, which were stained with the honey of her arousal._

_"Yeek!" Chi-Chi squeaked as she felt the heat from the blade against her womanhood._

_"Careful now," Vegito grinned. With a flick of his finger, the blade came upwards licing Chi-Chi's panties apart allowing her arousal to leak out onto the bed._

_"Eeeek! No!!"_

_Chi-Chi hastily threw her hands down to her crotch but was unable to stop Vegito from placing his hand there first._

_"There's no use in hiding it, especially since I know exactly what I need to do," Vegito purred in her ear._

_Vegito spread her lower lips apart with two fingers allowing her juice to stream out onto the sheets._

_"Wow, you've never been this wet before. I guess Goku being gone for so long can really build up the old arousal."_

_In on swift motion, Vegito shoved his fingers into Chi-Chi's core making her entire body spasm._

_"YYyeeeeee...mmmmpppphh!"_

_Chi-Chi raised her hips at the intrusion to her womanhood forcing Vegito to thrust his fingers in deeper._

_"Aha...ha...haa...mmmmmph...!"_

_Chi-Chi's erotic moans were silenced by Vegito sealing her lips with his own. Her moans continued to reverberate in his mouth as he continued to mercilessly plunge his fingers in and out of Chi-Chi's burning channel._

_With a devilish smirk, Vegito pulled his fingers out fo Chi-Chi causing her pull away._

_Before she could protest however, she noticed that Vegito's hand was glowing. His mischievous grin never leaving his face, Vegito furiously thrust his fingers back into Chi-Chi's vagina, rapidly sliding them in and out._

_Chi-Chi sporadically rocked her hips up and down as Vegito continued to pleasure her insides. With each movement of his hand, Chi-Chi's nectar would leak out and saturate Vegito's fingers._

_Before long, Vegito's intense fingering became too much for Chi-Chi to bear. Her hips raised to their apex as she let out a blissful shriek._

_"I...I'm...KYAAAaaahh...!"_

_Chi-Chi's cunt erupted in a burst of her orgasmic nectar as her first intense orgasm after what felt like forever shook her body to it's core and back._

_"HAAH...hah...haaaa..."_

_Chi-Chi's breathing slowed and her legs quivered as her orgasm finally receeded and her legs fell back onto the bed. Bringing her legs together, Chi-Chi laid down panting as she recovered from the climactic high._

_Vegito gave a satisfied smirk. If Chi-Chi reacted like that from just his fingers, just imagine how she'd take his length. Vegito slipped the waist of his pants down and let his manhood spring free._

_Chi-Chi's panting had finally died down, but she let out a gasp when she felt Vegito grab her thighs and spread her legs open, revealing her drenched womanhood._

_"Now it's time for the main event," Vegito proclaimed._

_Stroking himself, Vegito lined his cock up with Chi-Chi's entrance and slowly rubbed against her lips. When he made contact however, Chi-Chi nigh instantly let out shriek and forcibly closed her legs together._

_"Hey, what gives!?" Vegito exclaimed._

_Sitting up straight, Chi-Chi quickly wrapped herself up in a blanket. "I'm sorry but...I don't think I can do this! This feels wrong!" Chi-Chi sobbed._

_Vegito crossed his arms, disappointment clear on his face as he let out a dejected sigh. Regardless of how he felt at the moment he didn't want to force Chi-Chi into anything she didn't want. Still, he wasn't going to let their little romp together end like this._

_"Alright, I understand why and that's fine," Vegito assured her. "Still, I can't help but feel this is a little unfair." he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear._

_Turning to Vegito, Chi-Chi could see his manhood at full salute and the redness returned to her face. Taking Vegito's hint to heart, Chi-Chi slowly snaked her hand over and lightly grasped Vegito's shaft._

_"Hmm?"_

_Vegito looked down to see Chi-Chi on her knees stroking his length up and down._

_"What happened? Change of heart?" Vegito smirked._

_"Not quite. Just think of this as a thank you." Chi-Chi replied._

_"I can live with that."_

_Chi-Chi held Vegito firmer than before and started moving her hand at a faster pace. 'He's even bigger than Goku,' she noted._

_The intense speed and pressure caused Vegito to let out a satisfied moan._

_"Mmmp...not bad," he praised._

_Chi-Chi kept up her pace for about a minute before she felt her hand suddenly get wet. The tip of Vegito's dick was starting to leak. It seems he was enjoying Chi-Chi's handjob more than he initially let on. Without realizing it, she had moved her head closer to his tip._

_Seeing Vegito's arousal leak out served to increase Chi-Chi's own arousal. As more and more pre-release flowed out of Vegito's slit and onto her hands, Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out and brushed it against his head._

_'This taste...is different but familiar,' she thought._

_Chi-Chi continued to pump while swirling her tongue around his tip. It didn't take long before a virtual stream poured out onto Chi-Chi's tongue. Acting on instinct, Chi-Chi started licking the full length of Vegito's rod, taking in every drop of him that she could._

_Vegito was fully enjoying Chi-Chi's oral play, and he could tell she was enjoying this as well. Still, she was holding back way too much for his liking, but he wasn't just going to force her to get mor intense. At least not exactly, and not quite yet. He just had to restrain himself a little longer before he got a chance to have his fun._

_Chi-Chi moved up to the head of Vegito's cock and lightly sucked the tip. Opening her mouth, she took him into her mouth and resumed swirling her tongue around. Taking him slightly deeper inside, Chi-Chi continued to stroke what she could grasp of him with her hand._

_"That's nice," said Vegito. As he lightly stroked the side of Chi-Chi's face, the conflicted housewife steadily took him deeper and deeper until there was no more room for her hands. Grasping Vegito's waist, Chi-Chi continued to suck and lick his hot hardened rod._

_Vegito was enjoying Chi-Chi's current pace, but he had held back long enough. It was time to ger some real enjoyment. Sliding his hand up the side of her face, he then moved it to the back of her head. A smirk making it's way to his face, Vegito lightly shoved Chi-Chi's head forward forcing her to take his length deeper down his throat._

_Chi-Chi let out a muffled groan and attempted to pull herself away, but everytime she would retreat, Vegito would pull her back down. This continued until it basically became a new speed for the two of them. Vegito was being sucked so deep and hard that Chi-Chi almost couldn't keep the pace and ended up gagging._

_At the sound of Chi-Chi's gag, Vegito hastily pulled out of her mouth giving her time to breathe. Once Chi-Chi managed to catch her breath, she immediately darted back over to Vegito, her blanket falling off in the process. The now fully naked Chi-Chi wasted no time in placing her hands on his firm buttocks and taking his full size back into her mouth._

_"Wow. Looks like someone got a second wind," Vegito noted._

_Placing his hand back behind her head, Vegito pushed her against his rod and also proceeded to thrust his hips forward. The feeling being even more intense than before, Chi-Chi could barely even moan as Vegito continued to force his cock further down her throat at an accelerated pace._

_A short while later, Chi-Chi could feel Vegito's already insanely large member expand even further. Her eyes widened as she realized what this meant. He was close to release, and if his earlier fluid was anything to go by, his load was most likely going to be huge._

_A shred of worry flashed through Chi-Chi's mind as she feared that Vegito would try to force her to swallow all of his seed and she didn't know if she'd be able to take it. Amongst that fear however was another emotion, one that Chi-Chi was surprised to be feeling. She wouldn't have much time to dwell on the thought as Vegito started to increase the pace of his thrusting._

_"Yes...just...a bit more...!" he strained out._

_As Vegito continued to move faster and faster towards his release, Chi-Chi's unexpected emotion drew closer and closer to the forefront, until...._

_"Chi-Chi...cumming!! HNNNNNGGGG...GRAAAAAAAHH!"_

_Vegito let out a loud low grunt as his climax finally hit and his seed shot forcibly into Chi-Chi's mouth. The intense storm of his orgasm caused Vegito to involuntarily let out a burst of energy. A burst with just enough force to blow Chi-Chi back and away from Vegito's twitching manhood. As Chi-Chi pulled herself together from getting blown back, Vegito continued to release a stream of semen that coated Chi-Chi's face, hair, breasts and upper torso._

_Chi-Chi panted heavily while Vegito's ejaculation finally ended and his orgasm subsided._

_"We may not have gone all out, but that was just as fun all the same," said Vegito._

_Chi-Chi continued to pant as she lifted her breasts and examined the fluid that covered them. She didn't want to admit it, but the emotion she felt when Vegito finally started moving at full speed was...excitement._

_[End Flashback]_

Bulma stared dumbfounded once Chi-Chi finished her story. As the black-haired matriarch told the story, her blush never once left her face.

"You know Chi-Chi, for someone who's so disinterested in having sex with Vegito, it sure sounds like you were quite eager to suck him off," she said raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't supposed to wind up like that," Chi-Chi defended. "Things just sort of...snowballed," she said shamefully.

"I can understand that," Bulma replied.

The embarrassed Chi-Chi buried her face in her arms as Bulma placed a calming hand on her back.

"You know Chi-Chi...I think your worrying yourself over nothing," said Bulma.

"But..."

"You're clearly attracted to him, and like I said, he technically IS still Goku so you have nothing to feel guilty about," Bulma assured her.

"Not only that, my first night with Vegito was undoubtedly the best I've ever had." swooned Bulma.

Chi-Chi blushed as she viewed the loving look on Bulma's face. "R-really?"

Bulma could only give a sly grin as she recalled her nighttime with Vegito.

_[Flashback]_

_Vegito lay back on the bed, his dick springing free while a fully naked Bulma was busy at work pleasuring him with her mouth._

_"Mmmph!"_

_Bulma gave a muffled moan as she bobbed her head up and down taking Vegito's length deep into her mouth. Releasing herself from Vegito with loud a pop, Bulma proceeded to vigorously lick and suckle the head of his cock._

_"You really can't stop teasing me, can you?" said Vegito. "You'd better be careful or I just might decide to cut loose," he warned in a 'threatening' tone._

_Bulma ceased licking Vegito's tip and started stroking him with her hand._

_"I should be careful? You're the one who'd better watch it big guy. After all..." Bulma moved her hands from Vegito's manhood to the undersides of her breasts, bouncing them. "...guys who threaten me don't get a taste of these."_

_Bulma moved her upper body over Vegito's waist, her boobs hovering above his manhood. Lowering herself, Bulma rubbed mounds around the length of Vegito's cock before grasping his rod and placing it inside her cleavage._

_"Now, are you gonna be patient, or should I just put my bra back on?" Bulma teased._

_Vegito flashed her an impish grin. "Okay fine. I'll leave you to it, but don't take too long."_

_Bulma grabbed her boobs and pressed them tight against Vegito. "No promises," she winked._

_Cupping her bust, she started to rise them up against Vegito's length and bring them back down. She soon upped her pace, stroking him at a moderate speed._

_"That's it babe, keep it up," Vegito encouraged._

_Complying with his words, Bulma kept stroking him with her breasts until the tip of his cock began to leak out. His pre-rlease quickly dribbled down his length and onto Bulma's breasts, which served as a nice lubricant allowing her to move faster._

_With Bulma's increased speed, Vegito's manhood quickly began to twitch and expand. His release was eminent. Eager to make him cum, Bulma hovered her face over the head of his dick and took the tip in her mouth, all the while continuing to jerk him with her boobs._

_Vegito couldn't sit still at Bulma's minstrations and began to thrust his hips upward, forcing himself deeper in her mouth, but Bulma never faltered. Keeping her lips locked around the upper parts of his length, her ferverant massaging of his cock with her boobs quickly made the horny fused saiyan climax and ejaculate._

_"HRRRRRGGGHH!"_

_With a powerful thrust of his hips, Vegito forced his entire length into Bulma's maw and shot a plentiful load of seed into her mouth which Bulma eagerly swallowed. Due to the sheer amount however, she wasn't able to take all of his release and much of it spilled out onto her breasts, but Bulma continued sucking Vegito until he was finally drained before releasing him yet again with a loud pop._

_As Bulma wiped her face off from the excess semen, Vegito had to take a short moment to give Bulma props for her performance._

_"I'm impressed you managed to take all that," he praised._

_Turning back to Vegito, Bulma grabbed his still fully erect penis and lightly ran her finger across the underside. "I'm impressed you're still this hard after shooting so much...but then again I shouldn't be surprised."_

_"Well, what kind of partner would I be if I fell after just one round. We haven't even gotten to the main course yet," Vegito grinned._

_Bulma eagerly mounted Vegito, taking his dick in her hand yet again and rubbing it against her warm, damp, entrance._

_"Well then, bon appetite."_

_Using her free hand, Bulma spread her lower lips open and lowered her hips, allowing Vegito access to her womanhood._

_'My God, he's HUGE!'_

_Bulma was used to well endowed men (or at least one), but Vegito's size was a good 2 to 3 inches longer than her de-fused husband. Though she didn't want to admit it, taking all of Vegito's girth was a tad more difficult than she'd have preferred. Thankfully coating his cock with her nectar served to make the process a bit easier._

_"What's wrong? Too big for ya?" Vegito taunted._

_Lowering her hips more, taking more of him inside, Bulma grit her teeth before responding, "No...way!......KYAAAA!!"_

_With one final push, Bulma had finally taken Vegito's full size inside her and the cushions of her ass rested on his thighs._

_"Mmmmph...!"_

_Vegito let out a pleasured groan as Bulma's canal firmly enveloped his length._

_"Not gonna lie...but this feels great," said Vegito._

_"I'll...make it even better..."_

_Placing her hands on his chest for leverage, Bulma raised her hips up, coating Vegito with her nectar, before slamming herself back down onto Vegito's hardness._

_"Ohh...yeah!" moaned Vegito._

_Bulma continued to ride Vegito like this at a fairly slow pace. He was still bigger than she was used to, so she wanted to take it easy for a moment. Although, the restrained gasps she was letting out made it evident that she longed for more intensity. Vegito could tell._

_His patience wearing thin, Vegito decided to step things up himself. Placing his hands on Bulma's waist, he began to raise her manually._

_"W-wait! What're you-AAAAH...!"_

_Bulma was cut off when Vegito slammed her down his rod, eliciting a loud pleasured shriek._

_"I knew you wanted to skip the warmup," said Vegito. "What do you say we stop holding back and truly enjoy ourselves?"_

_Bulma could barely form a response as she bit her lip in an attempt to muffle herself. Once she finally collected herself, her response was, "Do it...please!"_

_With a smirk, Vegito slid his hands down to grasp Bulma's ass before he resumed raising and lowering her along his dick, all the while thrusting his hips upwards._

_"Aaaaaah...this feels amazing...!" Bulma shrieked._

_With every thrust from both of them, Bulma's core would continually leak out nectar, all but coating Vegito's cock, making it slicker and able to delve deeper and faster into Bulma._

_While Bulma was along Vegito's pulsing manhood, her breasts would endlessly sway above his face. Moving his head upwards, Vegito took one of her nipples in his mouth while using one of his hands to grope the other._

_"Yes...please suck me more!" Bulma pleaded._

_"If you say so!"_

_Vegito quickly switched his position and started sucking and groping her opposite breasts. The pleasured sensations quickly overtaking her entire body, Bulma threw her arms around Vegito's neck and pulled him into her chest._

_Wanting to give Bulma the full experience, Vegito moved the hand that was simply groping her backside over to her rear entrance._

_'Hmmm!?' Bulma let out a small surprised squeak as Vegito placed a finger against her anus._

_"Eeee-!"_

_'She's getting tighter,' Vegito noted. Sure enough, the more Vegito teased her ass, the tighter Bulma's vagina seemed to get. That was all the trigger Vegito needed. Channeling a small bit of energy into his middle finger, Vegito pierced through Bulma's rear canal causing her to scream._

_"AAaahhhh...my butt...my boobs...everywhere...!"_

_Bulma grit her teeth as the anal stimulation was just enough to send her over the edge of her first orgasm, her body twtching as her nectar streamed out._

_Despite Bulma cumming rather intensely, Vegito never slowed down for even a fraction of a second. Though his finger was currently sheathed inside Bulma's rectum, the rest of his hand was still planted firmly on her ass cheeks, and allowed Vegito to continue to shove her up and down his rod._

_Bulma held onto Vegito's neck for dear life as the fused Saiyan continued to plunge both his finger and penis deep inside Bulma's ever moistening slit, causing her to cum several more times. Before too long, both Bulma and Vegito himself could feel him expand within her._

_"Looks like...I'm reaching my limit..." Vegito announced._

_Bulma could only pant out loud as she was mentally drained from her previous chain of orgasms._

_"In...side..." she managed to reply._

_Complying with Bulma's wish, Vegito began thrusting at an increased pace until finally._

_"HRRRRNNNGGGH!"_

_Vegito's own climax finally hit and he released a hot, long stream of his manly white seed into Bulma's waiting core. The sensation of Vegito's liquid warmth filling her up was enough to send Bulma to orgasm one final time._

_'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!'_

_Bulma rocked her hips, pinched her nipples, did whatever it took to prolong her euphoric high for as long as she could. Shortly however, her orgasm died down and Bulma fell onto Vegito's chest breathing heavily. As she fell, Vegito's (still erect) penis slid out of her and his seed dripped out of her hole and onto his manhood._

_As Bulma lay on Vegito an exhausted heap, Vegito affectionately stroked her hair until she eventually fell into a deep sleep._

_[End Flashback]_

Bulma let out a suggestive swoon as she recalled that night. "It was absolutely incredible!" she squealed.

Chi-Chi couldn't hlp but blush as she tried to envision herself in a similar situation. Shaking her head, she quickly banished the fantasy from her mind.

"Cn you really tell me that after getting a brief taste yourself and hearing what it feels like that you DON'T, want to know what it feels like?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Even if you say that...I just don't think I have the heart." Chi-Chi lamented.

Bulma could only sigh. After hearing Chi-Chi's plight, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she was having so much naughty fun with Vegito while Chi-Chi who also had the right to do so, was restraining herself.

It was obvious Chi-Chi wanted and possibly even needed some major release, but with her being as stubborn as she was, it was going to take more than just a gentle push to get her to cut loose.

The two women turned as the subject of their conversation came strolling in through the door, and he didn't look too pleased.

"Well, that was dissappointing."

"What was?" asked Bulma.

"My match with the boys. They're getting better, but neither one of them can put up much of a fight against me."

Where are the boys anyway?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Gohan's gone off to see Videl and the kids jetted off to Capsule Corp after their fusion split," Vegito replied. "Speaking of De-Fusion, I'm starting to wish I could do that myself."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bulma.

Vegito sighed crossing his arms. "Believe it or not, I actually want to separate ASAP."

The two women were quite surprised by that statement. "Really? How come?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Honestly, it's cause I'm bored," Vegito replied. "I was created to fight Majin Buu, and now that he's gone...there's no one left in the Universe that can challenge me!"

[Elsewhere]

Somewhere, deep in space, a purple skinned being clad in a white sleep gown let out a loud thunderous sneeze while sleeping.

[Back to Earth]

Both women let out a sigh. Of course the source of Vegito's despair could only revolve around combat, after all he has Goku AND Vegeta's traits. Still, what surprised them was the fact that he'd opened up to them about this, and how generally distraught he seemed to be.

Bulma turned to Chi-Chi who had a look on her face that said, 'I wish I could help somehow.' That expression on Chi-Chi's face caused Bulma to grin in a manner that'd put the Evil Buu to shame.

"Hey Vegito!" Bulma called.

Both he and Chi-Chi turned to Bulma and were taken aback by her mischievous grin. "If you're interested, I think I know a way to ease your boredom."

Vegito and Chi-Chi's eyes both widened, the former's expression becoming an eager grin while the latter flushed a bright red.

"Well, if you think you can keep me entertained, then by all means," Vegito replied.

"Not so fast," Bulma paused. "The only way this'll work is if we're _all_ in this...together," she finished turning to Chi-Chi.

The black haired housewife's blush became an even deeper red as she finally realized just what Bulma was suggesting.

[A Short Moment later]

Bulma, Chi-Chi and Vegito were in the bedroom, Vegito sitting expectantly on the bed.

"So Bulma, what exactly did you have in mind?" he said with faux wonder.

"What do you think?" Bulma wasted no time in slipping her green dress off and down her body, revealing a set of lacy brown lingerie.

"Well don't just stand there Chi-Chi, you're up," Bulma urged.

"Bulma...I don't know if I can do this..."

Bulma sighed. "Looks like she needs a little push. Wanna lend me a hand Vegito?"

"With pleasure."

The eager fused saiyan zipped behind Chi-Chi in a flash and swung his hand downward. In the next instance, Chi-Chi's clothes fell off at the sides, leaving her in a white bra and panty set.

"Hey!"

Chi-Chi quickly covered her chest with her arms before turning around and shooting Vegito a displeased glare.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Don't look at me, this is all her ploy," Vegito said pointing to Bulma.

'I didn't say 'rip her clothes off',' Bulma mentally countered. 'Good grief...oh well. Either way, it's time for us to get started.'

Chi-Chi irritatedly turned towards Bulma who was quickly discarding herself of her bra. Once the clasp on the back came undone, the lacy garment fell to the floor and Bulma's breasts sprang free with an enticing bounce.

"Chi-Chi, don't try to fight it." she said approaching her. "You've been holding yourself back for too long. It's time to drop your restraints."

"B-but..." Chi-Chi tried to come up with a response, but held her tongue when Vegito took her chin in his hand and turned her towards him.

"Like I said, I may not be the Goku you've known all this time, but as long as I exist, I'm just as much your husband as I am hers," Vegito began. "So please, allow me this chance to do my duty as your husband. After all, my days are limited."

Chi-Chi looked Vegito in the face, intending to reject his proposal, but once she glanced directly in his eyes...

'G-Goku...'

Though she hadn't noticed in the past, now that she was looking at him face to face, she could see many hints of her long deceased husband. For the first time since the end of the Majin Buu crisis, Chi-Chi was starting to feel like she truly had her husband back.

Her moment was shattered by Bulma, running her hands up Chi-Chi's body until they rested on her breasts. As Chi-Chi cried out in surprise, Vegito took the moment to silence Chi-Chi with his own mouth.

"Mmmmphh...!"

Chi-Chi attempted to protest, but eventually quieted down as she started to melt into the kiss. A kiss that only got deeper as Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Vegito's neck, and he responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

While the pair continued to make out Bulma took the opportunity to get in on the action. Slipping behind Chi-Chi, she quickly undid her bra before pressing her supple breasts against Chi-Chi's arching back.

"Mmmp..."

Chi-Chi let out a moan as Bulma proceeded to lay her hands on Chi-Chi's hips before slowly sliding them up her body until they rested on the black haired woman's equally supple bust.

"So Chi-Chi...you finally ready to live a little?" Bulma grinned.

Chi-Chi was unable to respond as Vegito still had her lips sealed. Still, she showed no signs of resistance, so Bulma decided to take it as a yes. With an impish giggle, Bulma descended her hands until they lay on the waist of her panties and started to slide them down her thighs before letting them fall to the floor.

Once Chi-Chi was fully nide, Bulma wrapped one arm around her waist and the other across her chest, taking her right breast in her hand. Vegito, who was still liplocked with her, moved a hand to Chi-Chi's rear end and gave it a firm squeeze. At the feeling of being groped, Chi-Chi let out an aroused squeak, breaking the kiss with Vegito.

As Chi-Chi panted, Bulma moved her head to her ear and whispered, "Let's move this to the bed."

[A few seconds later]

Chi-Chi lay across the bed, her legs spread wide open. In between her valley was Bulma who was running her finger up and down the fold's of Chi-Chi's womanhood. Chi-Chi let out small gasps of arousal as her secretive place was explored by another woman. Throwing her head to the side, she saw Vegito who approached her face with his manhood poking out of his pants at full salute.

"Let's pick up where we left off," he urged her.

Wasting no time, Chi-Chi reached out and grasped Vegito's shaft lightly stroking along his length. Vegito let out a satisfied sigh as Chi-Chi increased her grip and speed. While she continued to jerk Vegito off, Bulma was getting more intense with her actions as well.

Spreading Chi-Chi's lower lips apart, Bulma insert a finger inside her canal eliciting a shrill squeal from her. Bulma retreated her fingers and quickly reinserted them back and forth at a fast, even pace. It didn't take long for Chi-Chi's tunnel to start dripping with her erotci nectar.

Pulling her finger out of Chi-Chi, Bulma spread her petals open once more before sticking her tongue out against her folds.

"Ahaa...!"

Chi-Chi rocked her hips as Bulma's tongue worked it's magic on her warm, wet, opening, taking in as much of her honey as she could, causing Chi-Chi to cry out in bliss, all the while still stroking Vegito.

 Taking the opportunity, Vegito thrust his hips forward and shoved his manhood into a surprised Chi-Chi's mouth. Placing his hand on the back of her head, Vegito pushed her along his cock as he continued to thrust.

Chi-Chi continued to let out muffled moans as Bulma's tongue massaged her precious area and Vegito relentlessly fucked her mouth. Retreating from her core again, Bulma inserted two fingers inside Chi-Chi and moved her tongue up to the sensitive bulb at Chi-Chi's peak.

"MMMPH...!"

Chi-Chi's body twitched as Bulma licked around her clit, though she was unable to cry out as Vegito was still sheathed in her mouth.

"How's it feel honey?" Vegito asked.

Chi-Chi's response was a muffled groan followed by her reaching out to grasp Vegito's cock once again. She was enjoying it all right. Satisfied with her answer, Vegito reached down and placed his free hand on her breasts while continuing to violate her mouth with his manhood. Instinctively, Chi-Chi used one of her hands to grope and fondle her neglected breast herself.

The numerous sensations were quickly becoming extremely overwhelming for Chi-Chi, mostly with Bulma at work between her legs. Vegito's massaging of her mammaries only served to break down her wall of restraint even quicker. Either way, she could feel that she wasn't going to last much longer, as evidenced by the pool of juice that was streaming out of her opening.

Sensing that Chi-Chi was nearing her end, Bulma thought it best to give her that one extra push. With her two fingers, Bulma burrowed as deep into Chi-Chi as she could before pulling out and re-entering at a much faster speed than she was using previously. That seemed to be very effective as Chi-Chi's hips started to bounce in time with Bulma's hand. Deciding it was time to finish her off, Bulma wrapped her lips around Chi-Chi's over sensitive nub before giving the small bundle a good hard suck while whirling her tongue around it.

That was it for Chi-Chi who's orgasm shook her entire body. As her toes curled up, he raised her hips to their peak as her honey rapidly flowed out of her core and onto Bulma's face. As Chi-Chi came hard, Vegito chose that moment to pull out of her mouth and let her make her pleasure vocal.

"Iyyaaaaaahhhnnn~!"

Chi-Chi let out a high pitched squeal as her body continued to shudder and spasm. Her climax quickly receeded however, and she lay on the bed panting hard. As Chi-Chi took a long string of deep breaths, she soon came face to face with Bulma who now positioned herself beside Chi-Chi.

"Well, did that feel good?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi stopped panting for a brief second before nodding. "Uh huh..."

"Good, then you'll love what comes next."

"I think that makes two of us," chimed in Vegito.

The fused saiyan was now at the foot of the bed completely naked. Whenever he previously got intimate with Bulma or Chi-chi, he'd usually still be fully or only 50% clothed. This was the first time either Bulma or Chi-Chi had seen Vegito in the buff, and needless to say, they both enjoyed the view.

'Oh...my...!' thought Chi-Chi a deep blush plastered on her face.

'He's even more gorgeous than before!' thought a starry eyed Bulma. 'Now I wish I was going first..."

Placing his hands on his hips, Vegito thrust his hips forward, accentuating his 9 1/2 inch manhood, slick with Chi-Chi's saliva.

"So Chi-Chi, ready for a quick trip to heaven?" smirked the cocky saiyan.

Even despite all that happened thus far, Chi-Chi still felt a cloud of doubt. But after seeing Vegito's nigh perfect body; his firm muscles, toned abs, and huge cock all at once, Chi-Chi was more than ready to have him for herself.

"Well Chi-Chi?" said Bulma.

Having made up her mind, Chi-Chi spread her legs open, and held them open by her thighs. Looking Vegito in the eye, Chi-Chi said, "Please...take me as hard as you want!"

That was all the confirmation Vegito needed. Floating into the bed, Vegito grabbed Chi-Chi's thighs and pushed them over her body before lining his rod up with her wet and quivering womanhood.

"Prepare yourself honey, cause remember, you asked for this!"

With one vigorous thrust, Vegito pierced into Chi-Chi's pussy at full strength, shoving all his length into her at once. The penetration from something so long and thick alone was too much for Chi-Chi and her walls caved in nigh instantaneously.

"AHHHHHHAAAAAA......!!!"

Chi-Chi threw her head back and raised her hips as she climaxed for a second time, her honey saturating Vegito's manhood.

Bulma had a look of pure shock on her face as she hadn't expected Chi-Chi to cum so soon. Then again, she just orgasmed not long ago so it'd make sense if she was still sensitive.

Vegito was just as surprised as Bulma, but took the scene in stride.

"Already? Wow, you must've been longing for this more than we thought," Vegito teased.

Chi-Chi let out a loud slurred shriek as Vegito pulled back and slammed back into Chi-Chi, making her body shake. Keeping the pace, Vegito repeatedly thrust ina nd out of Chi-Chi at a fierce, but controlled fashion.

"Deep...er...deeper...!" Chi-Chi begged.

"As you wish!"

Bringing her legs together, Vegito slowed his pace, but thrust his rod into Chi-Chi much deeper and harder causing her to shriek out in delight.

Bulma could only watch in amazement and envy as the formerly restrained housewife was getting so mercilessly screwed by their fused husband.

'I knew Chi-Chi would love this. After all, Vegito has the best of both our husbands. Goku's heart with Vegeta's savagery equals the perfect lover.'

As the thoughts ran through her head, Bulma couldn't help but feel herself getting heated up at the lascivious scene. Bringing one arm under her breasts, Bulma suggestively bounced her mounds as she moved her free hand down between her legs, rubbing her womanhood through her panties.

'Chi-Chi...you lucky little...!' "Ahhn!"

Bulma let out a small pleasured gasp as her fingers began to roam around her womanly parts as well.

Vegito was holding almost nothing back now. Turning Chi-Chi to her side, he raised her leg over his shoulder giving him optimal space and position to pound Chi-Chi fast, hard, and deep.

"Aahhhhaa...Vegi...OOOHHHH!!!"

Chi-Chi howled as the saiyan in question endlessly plunged his oversized cock into Chi-Chi's waiting hole, her womanly honey dripping out onto the sheets.

"You love this don't you?" growled Vegito.

"Yes...!"

"You want me to keep going don't you!?"

"Yes...!"

"You wanna cum again...DON'T YOU!!??"

"YES! Please...make me......!!

Chi-Chi could barely finish her sentence as Vegito, out of nowhere bursted into his Super Saiyan form.

"GYAAAAAAHHH!"

The transformation caused Vegito's manhood to expand an extra 2 1/2 inches, putting his cock at a full 12. The increased size coupled with the force of the transformation itself was enough to send Chi-Chi over the edge into her third and most intense orgasm yet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Chi-Chi's entire body jolted as if being struck by lightning when her third climax hit. Had it not been for Vegito holding onto her by the leg, her fierce and violent thrashing might've surely forced him out of her opening. Even in spite of Chi-Chi's insane orgasm, Vegito never let up and kept thrusting, making her already rapidly convulsing vagina convulse even longer.

Bulma pouted as her dripping wet fingers slipped her underwear aside and plunged into her womanhood. 'He never went Super Saiyan when we did it!' Bulma lamented. 'Patience girl...you'll have that golden cock soon enough!' While she waited for her turn, Bulma raised her left breast to her mouth and lightly began to suck her own nipple.

Chi-Chi was screaming like the victim in a horror film as Vegito flipped her over onto her back and pressed his chest up against hers. Instinctivly, Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his back and legs around his waist, locking Super Vegito in place as he continued to tear through her walls, plowing her through one orgasm after another.

Before long, Vegito's width expanded a few extra centimeters as it began to violently twitch.

"Chi-Chi...you'd better brace yourself...I'm nearing my limit...!" Vegito warned.

"Please...inside...all of it...!" she squealed in his ear.

"Whatever...you say!"

Vegito continued to thrust at full speed, his penis twitching increasingly more erratically. The spectating Bulma, also moving her fingers at a quickened pace.

'Just a bit more...I wanna cum with them...!' Bulma internally proclaimed.

Without any warning, Vegito slammed his pelvis with an insanely powerful, yet still controlled thrust coupled with a low, savage grunt.

"Hrrrrrrggggghh!!"

"OHHHHHHHHH...!!!"

"MMMMMM...!"

Vegito finally reached his climax, and with that final thrust, his manhood finally let loose and sprayed Chi-Chi's innards with his thick white essence. So much so that it overflowed.

The sensation of being filled up pushed Chi-Chi over the edge yet again, her grip onto Vegito tightening. As her high quickly died, her hold on Vegito weakened allowing him to pull out and fire the rest of his load all over her body.

Not one to be left out, Bulma also hit her climactic high as her body spasmed, and her nectar sprayed all over her fingers, while she hastily gripped the bedsheets.

Chi-Chi was left a drained mess as she lay on the bed, unconscious, drenched with Vegito's seed. The fused Super Saiyan crossed his arms, a satisfied look on his face.

"I know how long you've been waiting for this, so I made sure to make it worth it," he stated.

Vegito's attention was pulled away from Chi-Chi as he felt something wet brush against his shaft. Looking down, he saw Bulma licking up and down his length, taking his semen into her mouth.

"Well, you're an impatient one," grinned Vegito.

"After you had the gall to go Super Saiyan, you better believe I want a piece of that action!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegito could only chuckle. "You're right. I should be fair when satisfying my two beautiful wives. I think Chi-Chi's had her fill for now, so if you really wanna go..." Vegito grabbed his cock and lightly stroked it as Bulma backed away.

"Turn around, and take your undies off," Vegito ordered.

With an anxious grin, Bulma did as she was told and turned away from Vegito on her knees. Grasping the waistband of her panties, Bulma slid them down her thighs before kicking them off her legs. Getting down onto all fours, Bulma flirtatiously wriggled her ass in Vegito's direction.

"I'm all yours babe," Bulma winked.

Vegito got up behind Bulma and lightly smacked his hardened dick against her soft, cushiony ass cheeks.

"Ohhhh...please don't tease me!" Bulma begged.

"Alright, alright," Vegito replied. With a deep inhale, Vegito lined himself up with Bulma's opening and, like with Chi-Chi, fully sheathed himself in one powerful thrust.

"AAAAHHHH...!!"

Unlike Chi-Chi, Bulma didn't immediately climax from the insertion. Still, Vegito's insane size was an extremely snug fit inside her canal.

'He's...enormous...!' Bulma quivered.

Biting her lower lip, Bulma clenched the bedsheets as Vegito started to move, thrusting his cock in and out of her from behind. With each thrust, Vegito's pelvis would harshly slam against Bulma's asscheeks, making her squeal out.

"OOooohhh...yes!" Bulma moaned.

"How is it?" asked Vegito.

"Better than usual..." Bulma shakily replied. "But...please...do it faster...!" she pleaded.

"If you say so!"

With a mischievous smirk, Vegito pulled all the way out of Bulma. When she turned around to see what was up, Vegito plunged back into her full strength.

"GAAAAAAAGH!!"

Using this method, Vegito continued to pound against Bulma at a vastly inhuman, or rather, in-saiyan speed.

"EEeeee-!!"

Bulma pressed her upper body against the softness of the bed as Vegito grabbed her by the waist and plunged his cock into her tight opening.

"You're getting tighter...!" Vegito noted. "Are you about to cum already?"

"Y-yeah...I'm going to cum...!" Bulma confirmed. "Please...just a...little more!"

 Complying with her request, Vegito kept thrusting until her inner walls began to convulse.

"EEEEEE...HAAAAAAA...!!"

Bulma let out a high pitched howl as her first real orgasm hit. Vegito continued to thrust inside of her as she moved her fingers down to her clitoris and started to rub herself out in an attempt to prolong her climax. Her high quickly died down however, and she remained on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

'I know she can take more than just this...and so can I,' Vegito thought. 'Time to kick things up a notch.'

Vegito quickly pulled out of her before reaching down and firmly grasping Bulma by her butt, spreading her cheeks apart and smooshing them together..

"That...tickles," Bulma giggled.

"It'll feel much better soon," Vegito assured her.

Spreading her cheeks wide, Vegito inserted his Super Saiyan penis in between the crack of her ass. Squeezing them together, Vegito began to lightly thrust and grind against her back entrance, while Bulma rocked her hips in time with him.

"Mmmm..."

"You know what, I wanna try something," Vegito said.

"Huh? Ah-!?"

Bulma gasped as her ass was spread apart again anad Vegito pressed his lower head against the her rear opening.

"W-wait...!" Bulma cried.

She'd done anal before, and mostly enjoyed it. However, she was concerned about Super Vegito's size. If he were normal, she probably could've taken it without too much issue, but having him Super Saiyan sized was...a bit worrisome.

"I...don't know if it'll...Kyaaa!" Bulma squeaked as Vegito prodded his manhood against Bulma's womanhood, until it was fully coated with her honey. Moving his cock back up to her asshole, he rubbed the alternate tunnel with his moistened cock until she was fully lubed up.

"Now, let's see just how much of me you can really handle!"

Prodding against her ass, Vegito applied a fair bit of pressure before the tip of his cock squeezed it's way into Bulma's tight canal, eliciting a strained groan from her.

"Hrraaaagh...that...hurts...! You're...you're too big!" Bulma protested.

"You're the one who said you wanted a taste of my Super Saiyan cock, and I'm giving it to you!" Vegito grabbed her by the waist before pushing himself in deeper.

"AAAHHHGGH!"

Vegito continued to push deeper and deeper into Bulma until she was all but a squealing mess. Gripping the bed with her hands, biting it with her teeth, Bulma did whatever she could to endure the pleasurable agony of getting her ass filled with so much manliness.

One harsh thrust later, Vegito was sheathed inside Bulma, but not all of him was inside her. Still, all that was inside was more thna enough for Bulma who let out a sigh of anguish and relief.

"It's...in...!" se gasped.

'Dear Kais, she's tight here!' thought Vegito.

His grip on her waist tightening, Vegito reared back his hips and slowly thrust them forward again.

"EEEEKKKK!"

Vegito couldn't move at a faster pace if he wanted to as Bulma's tightness kept him firmly plugged within her, not allowing him much room to pull out without causing mass discomfort. Moving his hands from her hips up to her breasts, Vegito pressed himself against her back and proceeded to casually rock his hips back and forth, wriggling his cock inside of her.

"That...feels good...!" Bulma approved.

Though Bulma enjoyed this way with Vegito just rocking himself inside her, the sex craved Saiyan was dying for more. He wanted to fully sheathe his sword inside Bulma, and he knew how to do it.

"Hold on!"

"Huh? Whaaaa-!?"

Bulma shrieked in surprise as Vegito grabbed her waist again and proceeded to flip them over so that she was now on top of him, reversed.

"It should fit in much better this way," said Vegito.

Bulma only squeal in anguish and pleasure as Vegito pulled down on her waist and thrust his hips upward, his insanely long cock delving deeper into Bulma.

"Haaaaah...it's deep...! It hurts...but it feels so good!"

Vegito rose his hands up to cup Bulma's breasts before he started picking up where he left off and resumed thrusting his hips.

With each vigorous thrust, Bulma would bounce up and down the length of Vegito's rod, her anus getting spread ever so wider. Throwing her head back Bulma gripped onto Vegito's thighs, her nails leaving scratch marks as he pierced her ass even faster.

Off to the side, Chi-Chi had finally regained consciousness and turned her attention to her two partners who were busy in their own debauchery. She steadily began to feel herself heating up again at the sight of Vegito pounding into Bulma. Upon closer inspection however, her arousal turned into shock and hesitant as she realized just which hole he was inside of, causing her to place a hand on her own rear-end.

'He's not...gonna do that to me, is he?' Chi-Chi thought.

Chi-Chi held her position and continued to watch as Bulma recived an endless pounding from Vegito as he grasped her thighs and held them together as Bulma began to raise and lower herself onto his rod, using her arms as leverage.

"You're so big...so deep...in my ass!! More...! Please more!!"

Chi-Chi hugged her body as she watched Bulma appear to drown in a sea of pleasure. She couldn't help but recall earlier in the hour when she herself had all but became a slave to her own desires. She also recalled something else that happened earlier. With her own mischievous grin, Chi-Chi crawled on the bed over to Bulma and Vegito.

"Cumming...cumming...gonna cum...!!!" Bulma shrieked.

She'd done surprisingly well lasting for as long as she did with Vegito in her ass, but she could feel that she was close to release. Bulma normally would've begun to finger herself to help that process, but right now, Vegito had her by the arms as he was pounding into her, so she couldn't give herself that extra little push. To her surprise however, the push came in the form of...

"Ch...Chi-Chi...!?"

Chi-Chi could only grin as she grabbed Bulma by the thighs and spread her legs open even wider, giving a full view of Vegito's cock up her ass, and a dripping wet cunt that was quivering, practically begging to be touched.

Before Bulma could say anything, Chi-Chi raised her head up to Bulma's chest and ran her tongue against her nipple, making Bulma shudder.

"Well look who decided to join us again," noted Vegito.

Wanting a piece of what Chi-Chi was having, Vegito moved one hand to her free breast and gave it a firm squeeze, pinching her nipple with his finger.

Moving her hand down, Chi-Chi rubbed her fingers against Bulma's aching folds and spread them open, causing a stream to pour out.

"YEEEEE...!"

"I've enjoyed this, but I think it's about time to wrap this up. Chi-Chi?"

The black-haired lover nodded before she punctured Bulma's core with two fingers.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Bulma's walls instantly collapsed as her body fiercely spasmed, her thighs forced together. Her orgasm hit like a bang, and her release stained Chi-Chi's hand and Vegito's waist.

Bulma's hips continued to rise and fall as Vegito had yet to stop or even slow down with his manic thrusting. Chi-Chi on the other hand had other plans. Removing her lips from Bulma's chest, the Son Matriarch descended down the heiress' body until her face was buried in her valley.

"Allow me to pay you back for earlier," Chi-Chi meweled.

Sticking out her tongue, Chi-Chi licked the folds of Bulma's core, lapping up her honey in her mouth.

Bulma started to twitch sporadically. Vegito's endless plowing was already too much for her, especially after that last orgasm, but now that Chi-Chi was eating her out as well, Bulma had no resisitance for that and came again, shortly after.

This continued on for a good while before Vegito's dick began to twitch and his breathing became heavier.

"You'd better...brace yourself Bulma...!" Vegito warned.

The blue-haired beauty didn't respond as being anally screwed and vaginally eaten out through numerous orgasms had left her feeling a bit lightheaded.

Vegito gripped her hips tight as he steadily increased his movement speed until he was pounding full on. Shortly after, it finally hit with a golden flash and a guttoral growl.

"HRRRRRRRRRRRNGGGGH!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!"

Vegito's second climax finally hit and he fired his seed deep into Bulma's anal passage, much of it spilling back out onto his rod, some of it even splashing Chi-Chi in the face. Before his high completely subsided, Vegito pulled out of Bulma and quickly shoved her exhausted panting form forward onto Chi-Chi, who pushed her slightly off to the side.

Stroking himself for a good few seconds, Vegito fired a smaller but still plentiful load onto both of his wives' bodies, covering Bulma's entire backside and Chi-Chi's face, breasts, and part of her stomach once again.

After the second release, Vegito powered down out of super saiyan and panted softly. Eyeing the two women, he flashed them a heartfelt smile.

"Well, this is one way to alleviate boredom," Vegito grinned. "I don't know about you two, but I think this may be enough for now. Even I'm starting to feel a bit winded."

As Vegito turned to step out of the bed, he was quickly halted by two pairs of arms wrapping around his body.

"We're not done quite yet, mister," grinned Chi-Chi.

"We still have to thank you for showing us this great time," Bulma purred.

"Heh, well who am I to turn down a gift from two pretty ladies."

A short moment later, Vegito sat on the edge of the bed, his head falling slightly back. Below him were Bulma and Chi-Chi kneeling on opposite sides of his legs, their faces level with his newly erect manhood.

Both women ran their tongues up and down Vegito's shaft before colliding with each other at the tip. Chi-Chi then took his length in her hand and started stroking while Bulma reached lower and lightly fondled his balls.

'You know...maybe we shouldn't rush to defuse Vegito after all...' the two wives thought.

Their thoughts were all but mentally accepted as Vegito let out a grunt and an eruption of white splashed all over their faces and breasts.

Wiping themselves off with their hands, Bulma and Chi-Chi looked Vegito in the eye and said, "Ready for another round, honey?"

 


End file.
